onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Alistair
|Death = Deceased}} Alistair is a man who took part in a hunt for a beast named the Yaoguai with Belle and Claude in "The Outsider". After being deceived an humiliated by the former, he ratted her out to Queen Regina, who took her captive. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Belle is sat in a tavern drinking a beer as a group of men listen to their leader, Alistair, tell tale of a beast that is ravaging nearby villages. He states that no man has been able to kill the beast, known as the Yaoguai, but assures them that they will. He then explains that there is room on his wagon, so asks who shall join him. Some of the men cheer to signal their support. Belle smiles at the men with a look of adventure on her face. Suddenly, Dreamy the dwarf approaches Belle and asks if she's looking for an adventure. Dreamy suggests signing up for the hunt, but Belle tells him that despite dreaming of heroics, she thinks its safer to stick to her books as they're the only adventures she knows to have happy endings. Dreamy supposes this one could have one too, but Belle doubts this as she already faced a beast and it didn't end well. Dreamy asks what she's talking about, but before she can answer, the leader of the group tells his men to follow him. They then leave the tavern to begin their hunt for the Yaoguai. Dreamy tells Belle to get on the wagon, to take a chance. A curious Belle bites her lip and then prepares herself to leave. }} During the wagon ride, Belle reads a book. As she reads, Alistair asks her what it is, so she teasingly tells him its a book. He asks Belle if she thinks she can defeat the beast with a book, so one of the other men suggests she will bore it to death. Belle shrugs off their comments and states it will help them find the Yaoguai. Alistair takes the book from her and examines it, but says it's just scribbles. Belle takes her book back and tells him it's another language, one that she knows how to translate. As she continues to read the book, she makes a slightly intrigued sound, causing Alistair to asks what she found. Belle negates to tell him and reminds him that they're "just scribbles". Alistair then sternly tells Belle that they're here to protect the land, so she must tell them where to go. After a slight hesitation, Belle tells him that they'll find the Yaoguai by the lake. Alistair turns to the driver, Claude, and tells him to head to the lake. Alistair then suddenly kicks Belle off the wagon and then tosses her the book. Belle stays on the ground as the men drive away, laughing. She then picks herself up and then her book. She yells to the men, telling them to enjoy the lake, and then she smiles. Belle continues to read her book and reveals that the Yaoguai actually prefers mountain habitats. She then looks at a picture of the cave the beast may be found in. }} After encountering the beast, Belle is retrieving a pail of water from a stone well in the middle of a small village when two men, Claude and Alistair, come up behind her and grab her, holding her over the well entrance. As Belle squirms in Claude's grasp, Alistair states that the Yaoguai wasn't at the lake. A scared Belle apologizes and insists she must've misread the book. Seeing beyond her lies, Alistair points out that he thinks she sent them in the wrong direction on purpose. Suddenly, a sling is thrown around Alistair's neck, knocking him to the ground. Everyone looks over to see the warrior approaching the men, and she tells them to let Belle go. A winded Alistair tells Mulan that this isn't her fight and Claude then approaches her with a dagger. Mulan fights the man and successfully knocks him to the ground, removing her helmet in the process. A shocked Claude is about to point out that she's a girl, but Mulan hits him before he can finish, adding that she knows. She then stands to her feet and draws her sword, telling the two men to leave; they do. The men then leave, embarrassed. }} Later on, after defeating the beast, Belle walks through the forest alone. She walks to the top of a hill and looks down at the village she saved and watches the fires from the Yaoguai fading away. "I'm coming back Rumple" she says to herself before continuing her journey. "Isn't that sweet..." she hears a woman say a short distance in front of her. A shocked Belle looks up to see Queen Regina sat on her horse with other horses dragging a cage on a carriage. "...still fighting for true love even to the bitter end" she mockingly adds. A cautious Belle asks how the queen found her. "You really should be nicer to your traveling companions. Isn't that right, Claude?" Regina says as she looks over towards Alistair and Claude, revealing that they ratted her out to the queen. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters